


Officially Yours

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: the one where Betty makes Beronica official





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

That kiss in the Riverdale gymnasium had turned into so much more as the months passed. Veronica was head over heels in love with the absolute bombshell of a blonde she had met on her very first day. Betty was about the only good thing that had come of her move from New York City to this dingy little town in Upstate New York that was overcome with dread and teenage angst. She might have been an old soul but she couldn’t stand the ugly hasn’t-been-redecorated-since-1940 walls of Riverdale High, that is until Betty turned around the corner and everything in Veronica’s life brightened. Her mood completely lifted, no longer dreary and upset. Betty gave the dark haired girl such a high just from existing. An even better high that they were more than just the friends everyone thought them to be.

Veronica’s high came crashing down as soon as that grey ridiculously hideous, non-designer beanie, that looked like a 3-year-old took scissors to it, appeared almost out of thin air next to Betty. Veronica huffed in annoyance. Ronnie didn’t hate Jughead per-say, she just hated the way he drooled all over Betty every second he could. Veronica laughed seconds later, as if Jughead could ever please Betty as well as she could. It still got on her last nerve that the blonde let Jughead follow her around with heart eyes like a little lost puppy dog looking for water. It was quite honestly pathetic. Veronica would never say these things out loud, keeping them locked away deep in her mind. Betty was hers. Not that Veronica would ever take claim of a woman in that way, Betty was no object and Veronica knew that. It was just easier to express her feelings that way, and Betty always blushed whenever Veronica said ‘you’re mine.’

Betty and the bum were headed straight for Veronica now, Veronica’s eyes glued on Betty’s half smirk, knowing it was just for her. Jughead reluctantly broke off from Betty, heading down a different hallway. Betty was still feet away from Veronica when the tan skinned girl picked up Betty’s perfume. It was the perfect mix of vanilla with a hint of citrus, probably lemon. Vanilla Citrus does not sound like a good combination at first, but it fits the blonde haired green eyed girl perfectly. A heavenly smell, one that Veronica had easily grown to love. “Hey Ronnie.” Betty’s perky voice filled the air around the two girls, pulling Veronica’s attention away from the styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. Veronica huffed, doing her best to get Betty to ask her what was wrong. It worked like a charm, and Betty did exactly what Veronica had hoped. “Veronica is something wrong?” Betty’s bright smile turned into a closed-lipped frown, as she worried about the strong willed girl standing eye level with her (because of the wonderful invention of heels, and nothing else.) Betty crossed her arms, sincerely hoping nothing was seriously wrong.

“Betty, listen. We’ve been hiding our relationship for months now, and I’m growing increasingly tired watching Jughead fawn all over you!” Veronica whisper-shouted. Betty’s frown returned to its usual smirk and she looked over her shoulder at where Jughead had disappeared moments ago. She returned her attention to Veronica, “Veronica just hold on. I was scared before,” Betty pauses, “I still am. But I think I’m ready. Ready to say yes.”

“Yes?” Veronica cocked an eyebrow, curious to hear the rest of what Betty had to say. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend Veronica Lodge. Yes, I want to be with you. Yes, I want to fall in love with you,” Betty said the last part as if she hadn’t already fallen utterly in love with Veronica Lodge, because she had fallen, hard. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Veronica’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh my god. Are you serious?” Betty smiled softly, big emerald eyes cutting into Veronica’s skin, upturning her own lips into a smile. “Holy shit you are serious!” Veronica pulled Betty into the biggest hug her small frame could possibly muster. She had really wanted to kiss the girl, but she didn’t want to force any PDA on Betty. It was finally official. B & V, the greatest girlfriends Riverdale would ever have the pleasure to know.


End file.
